criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Flog a Dead Horse
Flog a Dead Horse is the sixth case of World Edition, as well as the first case to take place in Eurasia. Plot The GLA arrived in Mongolia to rescue Chief Shoko who was kidnapped back in Beijing. Sumiko traced the chief to a village. However, Vasin and the player found a famed equestrian Oyunbileg flogged to death. They also found the chief and had to treat her as a suspect as she was present on the crime scene. It was found that Kirill Glazkov was the one who kidnapped Chief Shoko on someone's orders. Moreover, a suspect from the case - Tutei, a homeless man - turned out to be a Turkmenistan intelligence agency MNB's agent, by the name of Zafar Tursunow. Eventually, the team found enough evidence to incriminate another equestrian Ogbish as Oyunbileg's killer. Ogtbish was the student of Oyunbileg and respected her. Oyunbileg loved Ogtbish and cared for her like a little sister. One day, Oyunbileg received a lot of cash with a note that if she killed Ogtbish she would get twice as more. Oyunbileg did not want to kill Ogtbish but she wanted the cash so she told her to hide and start a new life somewhere else, while promising her half of the case. Ogtbish was shocked by this act of Oyunbileg and said that she would not do that. On that, Oyunbileg raised her whip in the air, to flog Ogtbish. Ogtbish quickly snatched that and flogged Oyunbileg. Ogtbish told the team that she found a page detailing a plan of an explosion so it could be the reason someone wanted her dead. Judge Robertson sentenced Ogtbish to 10 years in jail with a chance of parole in 5 years. After the trial, Harry told the team that Stella left the HQs in rage after reading a newspaper article. He said that he followed her to the Genghis Khan Equestrian Statue, hen decided that the player should handle it. The team then found Stella who revealed that she left the HQs in rage because she read a newspaper article regarding Russia's political situation. Russia was going through a tough time with political tensions rising and she was sad and angry about it. Meanwhile, the team tried to negotiate a deal with Kirill: to help the GLA and they will let him free. Kirill said that he was simply hired to kidnap Chief Shoko and bring some documents to Mongolia, and told the team that he left them at Mount Khan. The team found those documents and figured that they were stolen from NMB. The NMB also had a file on Koyanagi Shoko. Zafar confirmed that a security breach happened at NMB, and they took files relating to the top police detectives in the world. He suggested the team to search the original crime scene for clues. At the village, the team found a book - The Communist Manifesto by Karl Marx - with some Russian text scribbled on it. Haider's analysis revealed that there was a political party Red Union aiming to bring Communism back in Russia and Central Asia, and was rumored to have a military wing to acheive this goal by voilence, but the military wing was never found. The team informed this all to Chief Shoko, who decided to look into this matter. Later, Harry informed that a Red Union procession would take place in Kazakhstan soon, prompting the team to head there. Stats Victim *'Oyunbileg' (Flogged in a Mongolian village) Murder Weapon *'Flagellation' Killer *'Ogtbish' Suspects Profile *The suspect goes horse riding Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect drinks salty tea *The suspect goes horse riding Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect drinks salty tea *The suspect goes horse riding Appearance *The suspect has a scar *The suspect wears plaid Profile *The suspect drinks salty tea *The suspect goes horse riding Appearance *The suspect has a scar *The suspect wears plaid Profile *The suspect drinks salty tea *The suspect goes horse riding Appearance *The suspect has a scar Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The killer drinks salty tea. * The killer goes horse riding. * The killer has a scar. * The killer wears plaid. * The killer's blood type is AB-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Mongolian Village (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Gag; Victim identified: Oyunbileg) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks salty tea) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Gun; New Suspect: Kirill Glazkov) * Ask Kirill Glazkov about his presence on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Broken Pieces restored) * Examine Gag (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva (Result: Chief Shoko's saliva; New Suspect: Koyanagi Shoko) * Ask Chief Shoko if she witnessed the murder. (Prerequisite: Chief Shoko's saliva identified under microscope; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mount Khan) * Investigate Mount Khan (Clues: Rucksack, Faded Trophy) * Examine Rucksack (Result: Saddle) * Analyze Saddle (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes horse riding) * Examine Faded Trophy (Result: Equestrian Trophy; New Suspect: Ogtbish) * Ask Ogtbish if she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Trophy unraveled) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Horse-rider Statue (Clues: Faded Paper, Torn Clothes, Bloody Stone) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Family Certificate; New Suspect: Tulan) * Inform Tulan of his sister's death. (Prerequisite: Faded Paper unraveled) * Examine Torn Clothes (Result: Beggar's Clothes, New Clue: Picture) * Examine Picture (Result: Tutei's picture; New Suspect: Tutei) * Talk to Tutei if he noticed anything unusual. (Prerequisite: Tutei identified) * Examine Bloody Stone (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Khan Statue) * Investigate Khan Statue (Clues: Bloody Dagger) * Examine Bloody Dagger (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood (Result: Chief Shoko's blood) * Talk to Kirill about his abduction of Chief Shoko. (Prerequisite: Chief Shoko's blood identified under microscope) * Talk to Koyanagi Shoko about her abduction. (Prerequisite: Talk to Kirill) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Statue Base (Clues: Locked Mobile, Faded Photo, Torn Paper) * Examine Locked Mobile (Result: Tulan's message) * Ask Tulan about his fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Mobile unlocked) * Examine Photo (Result: Victim's Photo) * Analyze Victim's Photo (06:00:00) * Talk to Tutei about his real identity. (Prerequisite: Victim's Photo analyzed) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Mongolian Text) * Analyze Mongolian Text (09:00:00) * Talk to Ogtbish about losing to the victim in the finale of an Equestrian League. (Prerequisite: Mongolian Text analyzed) * Investigate Village Square (Prerequisite: All tasks must be completed before; Clues: Torn Stirrup, Crate) * Examine Torn Stirrup (Result: Stirrup) * Analyze Stirrup (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears plaid) * Examine Crate (Result: Whip) * Analyze Whip (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB- blood) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Communist Manifesto (1/5). (No stars) The Communist Manifesto (1/5) * Negotiate a deal with Kirill Glazkov. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Mounth Khan (Prerequisite: Talk to Kirill; Clues: Bunch of Documents) * Examine Documents (Result: Faded Document) * Examine Faded Document (Result: File on Koyanagi) * Analyze File on Koyanagi (09:00:00) * Talk to Zafar Tursunow about the MNB keeping a file on the GLA Chief. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Mongolian Village (Prerequisite: Talk to Zafar; Clue: Faded Book) * Examine Faded Book (Result: The Communist Manifesto Text) * Analyze Russian Text (03:00:00) * Inform Chief Shoko about your findings. (Prerequisite: Russian Text analyzed) * See what Harry Bowman wants. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Horse-rider Statue (Prerequisite: Talk to Harry; Clue: Broken Necklace) * Examine Broken Necklace (Result: Stella's Necklace) * Ask Stella why she left the HQs. (Prerequisite: Stella's Necklace restored; Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Eurasia (Alex)